Secret knights of Camelot
by strongwhisperingspirits
Summary: Adeline and Veronica are both forbidden to fight like the warriors they are, being raised together in Ealdor, they could be like twins.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**The secret knights**_

It was always law that girls couldn't be knights, not since Lady Percival, Uther wouldn't have another death of a girl fighting men battles. Though, no girl tried to defy his law, especially if it was knight related, Uther figured they were too weak or afraid. He also hated magic. Magic was also forbidden. But he could never expect what was about to happen to his kingdom.

* * *

So, we start at two girls, born and raised in Ealdor. Adeline and Veronica.

Both born poor, even though their fathers were knights for the king, they never really had much, they grew up on necessities, not on wantings. Their fathers were great friends, and Addy, what the people called Adeline, was best friends with a wizard.

Addy never told anyone about her friend's gift, not even her other best friend Veronica knew. She was a good secret-keeper, now that she had one herself.

Every since they were young, their fathers trained them to be knights, and that's all they saw themselves being. Addy was the thinker, always thinking of a good fighting strategy. Veronica was more of a daredevil, never thinking twice just following her gut. It was like that even when they walked out of Ealdor and headed to Camelot. But on their way, deep in the forest, they saw smoke.

"A campfire?" Addy asked Veronica.

"No, there's too much smoke for a campfire" They both looked at each other and then dropped their stuff, they both ran to the sight. It was a cabin that had been set ablaze. Addy saw two men fleeing.

"Is there anyone inside?" She turned to Veronica, but he had already bolted, Addy went after the two men.

* * *

Veronica knew there was someone in there, she could feel it course through her veins, their scardness. She kicked the door open and breathed into her arm, to not breathe in the fumes. She didn't know where to start, the life force was fading, but she decided to go in the very back. She cautiously crossed to the back of the house. The boy was shivering of fright, no doubt thinking he was going to die. Veronica pushed a burning beam out of her way and reached the boy.

"It's going to be okay" she said to the boy, looking at his pale blue eyes as she picked him up in her arms. "I won't let you die here" As Veronica turned to leave, a fire spread out, trapping her into the corner where the boy was found. She then looked at the window next to her. "Don't let go of me, okay?" As the boy nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck, she jumped out of the window.

Addy ran over to her right as she stopped rolling, and gently pulled the boy away. Addy knew a bit of magic, but it was just simple healing abilities, like soothing burns and healing non-threatening injuries. Addy gently lied the boy down and ripped his already ripped shirt carefully. The burns traced his whole stomach, he watched her, tiredly.

"Don't worry" Veronica said to him, griping her shoulder and moving to the boy. "She's a friend" The boy lifted his hand slowly.

_Sandrina _She heard in her head. She looked at the boy as Addy mumbled a few words and closed her eyes, after a few seconds, the burns were healed.

* * *

Addy opened her eyes and looked to see if there were any burns she missed, when she saw none, she then noticed the mark on the boy's chest. It was a mark of Magic, the druid's mark. She knew of this since she fell in love with one a few years back. She then looked at her friend, who had dark skin and eyes, she was looking at the boy.

"Are you alright?" Addy asked Veronica.

"Yes..." While Addy was healing the boy, he must've fallen asleep, Addy stood up and looked around, since they left their village, she had the sense of someone following them. she just hoped it wasn't Thomas.

To Addy, Thomas was too cocky and arrogant, he always thought that a girl had to be saved, she always wants to fight him.

"Where is your family?" Addy heard Veronica ask the boy as she made her way to the tree-line. And she looked through the opening, she saw him.

"Thomas, I saw you" Thomas cringed and stepped out from the bushes. "What are you doing here?"

"It is not your business to know why I'm here" He told her. Addy then tackled him and pointed the dagger she hid in her sleeve to his throat.

"You know how much I despise you Thomas..." She snarled at the man.

"You have a bitter heart Adeline while I gave you love" Addy snorted laughing.

"Love you say? Oh please! You know why I hate you, so why are you making it harder on yourself?" She snapped at him.

"Oh sure! You heal the boy, but you don't look at-" Addy didn't take her eyes off the man when Veronica walked over. "Thomas?" Addy rolled her eyes. "What are you doing, get off him!" Addy looked at her friend then at the man who she had pinned to the ground. She groaned and got off him, he smirked.

Veronica hugged the man Addy so much despised, Addy went to check on the boy. She heard magic words being muttered and she stopped, looking around.

"What the-" She recognized one word: _water _and it started to run over the house, she was getting wet, but not Thomas or Veronica. She glared at Thomas. "You see what happened!" And just as the last flame was out, the rain subsided. Addy started to yell at Thomas, most of it became gibberish, but she screamed out:

"YOU COX COMB!" Which rang louder than the rest of what she was saying to him.

"Uh... Addy?" Addy sighed.

"There's the father behind me, isn't there?" The two nodded and she turned on her heel. The man had his arm wrapped around the little boy in a fatherly way, Addy could tell the man didn't like her. She backed away as the man approached the other two.

"I would like to thank you both for saving my son" The man smiled.

"Oh no, not me... It was those two" Thomas stepped back. Addy watched as the man shook Veronica's hand.

"Thank you" He smiled at Veronica, but then used magic to disappear. Addy watched her friend's nose crinkle.

She walked over. "What are you thinking?" veronica jumped.

"Nothing!" And went back to the stuff.

* * *

Veronica saw their bags scattered everywhere, their stuff picked through, Addy came over and looked at the mess.

"Oh dang..." Addy bit her lip.

"How did this happen?" Thomas bent down and lifted up a cloth. "What is this?" It was Addy's Veronica didn't have a cloth like that. Addy gasped.

"My ring!" Addy searched through the dirt for it, but couldn't find it.

"I didn't know you had a ring..." Veronica told her. Addy looked at her.

"You don't remember the ring my dad gave me?" Veronica realized what it meant to Addy now. Her father had a ring, the ruby inside was orange, it was passed down the family. Addy had received it from her father.

"Oh, Addy.." Veronica got to her feet, but Addy stepped away.

"No" She snapped. "Right now, i just want to be alone" And she walked away.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur walked through the woods, Merlin carrying Arthur's things because well, he was the servant. He dragged slowly behind the Prince, gasping, the weight was heavier than it looked.

"Come on Merlin! I don't have all day!" Arthur was waiting for him on top of a hill, but Merlin collapsed from the weight. "You imbecile!" He growled. Arthur pulled Merlin back to his feet and glared at him.

"Do you know how heavy that is?"

* * *

While Addy was cooling off, Veronica and Thomas sat down on some blankets they laid out. Veronica could tell that he had something on his mind.

"What are you thinking?" Veronica asked him.

"How long have you been a knight... Or at least know how to save people from burning buildings? And how does Addy know magic?" Veronica sighed.

"Our fathers taught us, Addy was taught healing magic by her mom, but you must not tell anyone, you understand?" Veronica looked into his eyes, he sighed.

"Of course I won't" He said after a moment.

"Not even Addy's secret?"

"I said I wouldn't"

"Alright, good" They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, a magnetic pull seemed to pull them together.

"Verni! Verni!" Addy barreled through the bushes, Veronica and Thomas turned away from each other. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No!" Thomas and Veronica said together. Addy raised an eyebrow but decided to let it go.

"Nevermind that!" She said. "People need saving" She said, grabbing Veronica's arm.

"Hey, hey, heeey!"

"Hay is for horses!" Addy kept tugging until she reached a clearing, there were two men, both around their age laying face down on the dirt.

"Oh okay..." Addy took out her dagger, while Veronica grabbed her sword and pulled it out of its sheath.

They approached cautiously. Addy noticed it was quiet...

"Quiet, too quiet" She said.

Thomas had caught up, his sword drawn and ready. And that's when they were surrounded.

* * *

Addy counted the men, there were ten.

"Protect the men" Addy said to the other two. "I have a very weird feeling that these two are very important people"

And the battle started.

TBC...

* * *

So, the other two stories had no feeling lemme know what you think!

I know it's short but please for give me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**_The Prince, servant and the knight _**

Addy was the only one without a sword, she was attacking with a dagger that didn't work so well in combat. She dodged a sword's blade, and slashed the wielder's leg, but didn't cut anything, just cloth. She had caused a distraction for three seconds, just long enough for her to back away from his range. Her left foot kicked something, she spun to look at what she had kicked.

It was a sword. She didn't hesitate to pick it up. She was ready now...

Her instinct kicked in as she swung the sword with ease, slashing one's neck, then, stabbing another in the stomach, she had to dodge the third multiple times until she got his side.

Veronica and Thomas, were done fighting as well. Thomas started to search the enemy's pockets. Addy checked the two men.

She pushed them on their back, first the boy with the auburn hair, them the one with darker hair. She paused at the darker haired boy.

"We should camp here tonight" Thomas said, Addy couldn't help but agree.

"Why don't you two find firewood?" Addy suggested. They nodded and left. Addy looked at their cuts, it didn't seem like they were hurt badly, but she knew there had to be a reason why they were passed out. And then, she smelled it, it was too different smells connected to one thing: First it was the smell of raspberries, then mint. It was a sleeping potion. She knew the potion wasn't deadly, but they could be asleep for days.

She reached into her pocket, pulling out a leather pouch, she opened it and took out a green powdery substance. She didn't have to concentrate hard as she sprinkled the dust on their eyelids.

She said a few words of the Old Religion and sighed.

* * *

Two men rode into the old castle, stopping their horses when they reached the gate. The men got off their mounts and headed inside.

A wannabe king and queen were waiting for them.

"I want Camelot" The girl said dreamily.

"And you shall get it" The man told her.

"But how?" The man sat on a wooden chair and the woman sat on his lap.

"With magic of course. And the swords of the moon and sun" That was when the two men stepped into the room. "Did you get it?" The man spoke.

"Yes Sire..." The men bowed. One of them approached with the ring of the sun. The man smiled looking over it but then his smile widened.

"Perfect!" The man pushed the woman off his lap, she glared at him. He then got to his feet and then got to one knee.

"Kali, will you marry me?" The girl started to get teary-eyed and nodded her head fast.

"I do Carac!" Ariana kissed her lover on the lips, who pushed her roughly away.

"You don't deserve a kiss" He said to her.

"Right" She said. "It doesn't matter we have the rings, we can destroy them now" She looked at her reflection in the ring. "Beautiful"

"Tell Morgana we have the rings... Valiant" He turned to a warrior that was standing still in the very corner of the room. The man came out of the shadows. "Take this to the tournament" He snapped his fingers and an old wizard hustled into the room. "Kill King Uther and Prince Arthur and anyone else who gets in your way" The wizard handed the man who just stepped from the shadows a shield that had three snakes painted on it.

"They will listen to your command Valiant" The warrior bowed.

"You will leave tomorrow, good luck"

* * *

Veronica looked at the kingdom of Camelot as they she rode the horse inside the gates. The two guys they saved had the horses, Addy and Veronica were riding them, with the two guys on their too, Thomas rode on the back of Veronica's Veronica figured it was because Addy didn't like him much.

The colors red and gold hung proudly overhead, they were getting ready for something. Veronica looked at Addy, who hasn't taken her head off the guy she rescued since they got on the horse.

"Addy, do you know him?" She asked her. Addy sighed.

"I think so..." They rode along the street, dodging the people around them.

"Who is it then?" She asked her.

"You won't know him" She said to her Veronica.

"Right..." They reached a palace where there were guards soon surrounding them.

"State your business" A knight barked at them. Veronica was half way to her sword's hilt when Thomas put his hand on hers.

"We bring injured men to be cared for" Thomas spoke. The knight stepped forward and looked at the two unconscious boys.

"Its Prince Arthur" The knight said. "And his man-servant" The guards helped Veronica and Addy off the horses and pulled the two boys into the castle.

"Please follow me" Veronica was on her guard as she, Addy, and Thomas followed the spoken knight to a throne room, where a king sat. "Sire.." The knight bowed, and the king looked at the two girls and boy who stood before him.

"State your business" The king barked.

"Sire, these two rode into Camelot carrying the Prince and his servant" The king surveyed the three standing before him.

* * *

Merlin was surprised he woke-up, the witch they had faced put a spell on him and Arthur to use as some kind of bait. He looked around him, he was comfortably in his chambers.

_Arthur... _With a sudden realization, he got his feet and shuffled out of the room. There, he saw three cots, two were occupied and the third looked like someone had gotten up from it.

"Looking for someone?" The sudden voice made him jump, an African-American girl was sitting down and eating some meat.

"Uh, hi..." Merlin said.

"Hello" The girl said back.

"Who are you?"

"Veronica" The girl said after swallowing. "You're Merlin, right?"

"How'd-"

"Never mind that... It's almost dawn, I better get back to sleep" And the girl crawled back into the cot.

Merlin went straight to Arthur's room, he was relieved that he was there in his bed sleeping.

"Merlin!" He spun around, a black-haired girl was running towards him, it was Princess Freya.

"Freya!" They hugged each other, Merlin felt his heart leap.

"You are alive!" She said happily.

"Of course I am" Merlin smiled and released her, they stared at each other for a while before going back to their own chambers.

* * *

Addy was the first one to rise the next morning, as soon as dawn hit, she was up. It was like routine, if the sun was down, then she would sleep, but if the sun was showing, then she was awake.

"Guys, get up" It was the first day of their jobs, Addy was to be Princess Freya's servant, Veronica would be a helping cook down in the kitchens, and Thomas would be a helping blacksmith to another servant's father.

"Five more minutes..." Veronica groaned, Addy rolled her eyes.

"There's a poisonous snake in your bed" Addy said. Veronica responded to that, she rolled off her bed in a panic and hit her head on the floor.

"There is no snake in my bed is there?"

"Nope" Thomas was the one to answer.

The older man who had given hs chambers to them, was already cooking breakfast, there was plenty for all of them.

Addy sat on the highest step of a pair of stairs that lead to a bookcases second floor, usually she would be in heaven, but she had to get ready. She was already dressed into a servant's gown, her hair was braided, but she needed to wash her face.

She stood at the bowl of water and splashed the water onto her face, after doing that a couple of times, she grabbed a clean towel and dried her face off. She then left.

"Freya, it's time to wake up!" Addy pulled the curtains away so the sunlight could stretch into the room.

"Get out!" She yelled, throwing a pillow at Addy, who caught it.

"Sorry princess but today's the tournament" That woke her up.

"And you waited this long to wake me?!" She got out of bed, but slipped in her nightgown, Addy threw the pillow on the bed and helped the princess up.

"It's only just dawn" Addy told the princess. "You are the first to awaken"

"It's already too late!" Addy watched as the princess tried to get her dress on.

"Here, let me" Addy helped the princess into the dress and then they left for the village below.

Addy suddenly became aware why she wanted to come out, knights were training. And so was the Prince.

"This way" Addy helped Freya on a bench near their training field.

* * *

The night before, Freya and her sister, Morgana, met the men out of the castle gates.

"I have Merlin wrapped around my finger" Freya said happily, he'll do anything for me"

"Good" The man said. "Because the king is getting very impatient, tomorrow Valiant will rise in the tournament, be prepared"

Now, Freya was watching the trainining, with her servant by her side

* * *

TBC...


End file.
